List of Ships
Ships: Aircraft Carriers * CVE USN Long Island * CVL USN Independence * CVN MN Charles de Gaulle * CVN USN Enterprise * CVN USN Gerald R. Ford * CVN USN Nimitz * CV HMS Ark Royal * CV IJN Akagi * CV HMS Invincible * CV HMS Queen Elizabeth * CV IJN Kaga * CV IJN Shinano * CV IJN Shokaku * CV JS Ibuki * CV KMS Graf Zeppelin * CV RM Aquila * CV SN Admiral Kuznetzov * CV SN Kiev * CV USN Coral Sea * CV USN Essex * CV USN Forrestal * CV USN Independence * CV USN Kitty Hawk * CV USN Langley * CV USN Lexington * CV USN Midway * CV USN Ranger * CV USN Yorktown * DDH JS Izumo * LDH USN Wasp * Poseidon April F00ls * APRF Breadnought * U-Bread Bakers Dozen * USS bad man! * CSS Westland Bread Battlecruisers * BC HMS Hood * BC Kirov * BC SN Stalingrad * BC USN Alaska 'Battleships' * BB IJN Ise * BB ARA Rivadavia * BB HMS Rodney * BB HMS Prince of Wales * BB HMS Royal Oak * BB HMS Vanguard * BB HMS Warspite * BB IJN Fuso * BB IJN Kongo * BB IJN Yamato * BB KMS Bismark * BB KMS Scharnhorst * BB MN Bretagne * BB MN Richelieu * BB MN Giulio Cesare * BB RM Roma * BB SN Gangut * BB USN Arizona * BB USN Colorado * BB Iowa-Class ** BB USN Iowa ** BB USN New Jersey * BB USN Montana * BB USN Nevada * BB USN North Carolina * BB USN South Dakota * BB USN Tennessee * BB USN Texas Civilian * HMHS Brittanic * Medium-sized Fishing Trawler * Post-Panamax Container Ship * RMS Carpathia * RMS Titanic * River Boat * Somali Pirate Boat Corvettes * IFS USN Carronade Cruisers * CAA USN Tucson * CAA USN Worcester * CA HMS Sussex * CA IJN Aoba * CA IJN Atago * CA Mogami-Class ** CA IJN Mogami (155mm) ** CA IJN Mogami (203mm) * CA IJN Tone * CA KMS Admiral Hipper * CA RM Pola * CA USN Baltimore * CA USN Des-Moines * CA USN New Orleans * CA USN Northampton * CG Slava * CG USN Ticonderoga * CL HMS Belfast * CL HMS Dido * CL Kuma-Class ** CL IJN Kuma ** CL IJN Kitamkami * CL KMS Konigsberg * CL Krasnyi Kavkaz * CL USN Atlanta * CL USN Brooklyn * CL USN Cleveland * CL USN Omaha Destroyers * DDG HMS Daring (Type 45) * DDG USN Arleigh Burke * DDG USN Charles F. Adams * DDG USN Zumwalt * DDG SN Udaloy * DD IJN Akizuki * DD IJN Fubuki * DD KMS Z20 Karl Galster * DD SN Izyaslav * DD USN Fletcher * DD USN Somers Frigate * FFG USN Oliver Hazard Perry * LCS USN Freedom Gamepasses * BB IJN Fuur mum * BB IJN Haruna FoF * BB Hiei FoF * BB Hyuuga FoF * SS I-400 FoF * SS I-401 FOF * SS I-402 FOF * BB Kirishima FoF * BB-BC Kongou FoF * BC Takao FoF * BB Yamashiro FoF Ironclad * confederate states of america: virginia (removed for racial purpose) * Caio Duilio * Novgorod * USS Monitor Patrol Boats * ASPB * ATC * Dinghy Gun Boat * Elco 80' PT Boat * PG USN Erie Removed/Unobtainable * BB IJN Sagami Unobtainable * CV USN Land City Unobtainable * CVN USS Manifest Destiny Unobtainable * Great White Shark Removed * Megalodon Removed * Collier Removed * CV HMS Unicorn in Neo-Warfare X but bigger player count * CV IJN Taiho in Neo-Warfare X but bigger player count Submarines * SSBN RN Vanguard * SSBN SN Borei * SSBN SN Typhoon * SSBN SN Yankee * SSBN USN Ohio * SSB SN Golf * SSGN SN Echo * SSGN SN Oscar * SSN SN Trafalgar * SSN SN Akula * SSN SN K-64 Alfa * SSN SN November * SSN USN Los Angeles * SSN USN Skipjack * SSN USN Sturgeon * SSN USN Virginia * SS HMS Venturer * SS HMS X-1 * SS IJN I-20 * SS IJN I-400 * SS IJN Type A "Midget" Sub * SS MN Sirene * SS MN Surcouf * SS Ammiraglio Cagni * SS RN Oberon * SS U-Boat Type IXC * SS U-Boat Type VII * SS U-Boat Type XI * SS U-Flak Type VII * SS USN Balao Transports * EC2-5-C1 Liberty Ship * LST-542 Class (Empty/Loaded) ** LST-542 Class (Empty) ** LST-542 Class (Loaded) * LPD USN San Antonio Unlockables * BB HMS Winston Churchill Locked: Log 1.5 hours with HMS Prince of Wales * BB IJN Musashi (1941) Locked: Log 5 hours with IJN Yamato * BB IJN Yamato (1945) Locked: Log 5 hours with IJN Yamato * BB KMS Bismarck (1941) Locked: Log 2 hours with KMS Bismarck * BB North Carolina Prelim. Design C Locked: Log 1 hour with North Carolina * BB USN Arizona (1941) Locked: Log 2 hours with USN Arizona * BB USN Missouri Locked: Log 2 hours with USN Iowa * CVN RMF Shtorm locked: Log 1 hour with SN Ulyanovsk * CVN SN Orel Locked: Log 1 hour with SN Admiral Kuznetsov * CVN SN Ulyanovsk Locked: Log 3 hours with SN Admiral Kuznetsov * CVN USN John C. Stennis locked: Log 2 hours with USN Nimitz * DDG RMF Lider Locked: Log 1 hour on SN Udaloy * SSBN SN Red October Locked: Log 1.5 hours with the SN Typhoon * SS U-Boat Type XXI locked: Log 1 hour with U-Boat Type VII